1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for managing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) was formed in June 2002 by nearly 200 companies representing the world's leading corporations in various fields of the mobile industry, including mobile operators, device and network suppliers, information technology companies, and content/service providers, with the aim to develop open standards for providing interoperable service enablers which work in different countries and with different operators and mobile devices.
The OMA standardises applicative protocols. OMA specifications are meant to work with any cellular network technologies being used to provide networking and data transport. These networking technology are specified by outside parties. The cellular network technologies that can work with OMA include Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE advanced, and so on. In addition, the mobile services can be applicable in the mobile devices regardless of the types of operating systems being used, which can be Windows, Android or Linux. Therefore, the mobile industry greatly benefits from the interoperable services developed under OMA.